A taper hub unit is used in a vehicle having a vehicle body of a frame structure such as a truck (for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2011-27130)).
The bearing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an outer ring, an inner ring, a plurality of roller rolling elements, and a retainer. The outer ring and the inner ring have two rows of raceway surfaces. The roller rolling elements are disposed in two rows in order to roll in two rows of raceway surfaces (the outer ring and the inner ring). The retainer holds the plurality of roller rolling elements in a space interposed between the raceway surface of the outer ring and the raceway surface of the inner ring.
By the way, an outer ring in a bearing device having a plurality of bearing rings has been formed by a plurality of members.
Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2006-312955) discloses a bearing device in which the rolling elements are disposed in two rows. In the bearing device, an outer ring is formed of a pair of outer ring members having a single row of grooves. The pair of outer ring members are fixed not to be separated using an annular resin connection ring.
In the bearing device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, making an explanation on the pair of outer ring members and the connection ring in detail, an annular groove is provided in a portion near the other outer ring member in an outer circumferential surface in each of the pair of outer ring members. On the other hand, in the connection ring, an annular claw is formed to protrude toward in a direction of the axis in an inner circumferential surface. The connection ring is formed with two rows of annular claws. In other words, the connection ring is formed such that a cross section passing through an axial center is a U shape. The two rows of annular claws are formed such that the annular grooves formed in each of the pair of outer ring members are engaged. With this configuration, the pair of outer ring members are fixed by the connection ring not to be separated.